Un muñeco de trapo
by Goticoradex
Summary: la noche..en que el otro Wybie fue inventado..cuando se dio cuenta de qye solo era un muñeco de trapo


**Nota: esto fue algo que se me ocurrió de la nada, espero les guste y saludos a ****Woodswolf**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de **_**Coraline a través de la puerta secreta **_**no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyring.**

**_"un muñeco de trapo"_**

-ella te amara-

dijo la otra madre. El niño solo asintió mientras sonreirá. La otra madre y el se encontraban en una habitación oscura que solo era alumbrada por unas velas de luz amarillenta ,tan amarillas como los girasoles. mientras el joven estaba sentado en una silla ,exactamente en medio de la habitación.

-no como al otro tu, el es un asco de tipo-

la vos encantadora de la otra madre sonaba halagadora para el joven, ella se le acerco y le pidió su mano derecha, la agarro y removió la manga de su saco negro , el niño no tenia mano, como si fuera un simple muñeco de trapo , la otra madre se dio vuelta y se dirigió a una mesa que no parecía estar hai en realidad , en ella habían maquinas de coser cintas y muchas tijeras ,sin olvidar las inconfundibles y pinchudas agujas.  
>Agarro un tipo de tela color piel y una ajuga con un trapo negro, se dirigió a él y empezó a coser en su mano , mientras estaba hincada ante el costurando le dijo con esos labios rojos adornados de un hermoso lunar<p>

–pero para eso necesito que me hagas un favor…-

la vos de la mujer se empezó a hacer sospechosa ,a eso el joven le dijo –lo que necesites Beldam- dijo el niño.

La mujer dio una pequeña carcajada y prosiguió

- debes procurar sonreír siempre para Coraline …-

la vos de la mujer cambio repentinamente con tono amenazante

–pero si no lo haces…- …frunció el seño acercándose al rostro de el niño –siempre sonreiré…siempre Beldam…-

afirmo el fiel niño, el joven y ella se quedaron mirando por un momento, pues Beldam no le creía del todo , pero algo extraño de el joven era que no tenia ojos, aun que al parecer no los necesitaba ,parecía oir y ver a la perfección. La otra madre o Beldam se puso de pie y se dirigió a un bote lleno de algo negro que estaba sobre otra extraña mesa que no parecía estar hai, ya que era tan oscura en esa parte de la habitación que no se lograba distinguir del todo .

abrió el bote y agarro dos de esas pequeñas y extrañas cosas , se acerco al joven con aguja y hilo en mano y se inco de nuevo para poder seguir costurando

–ahora quédate quieto wibey , debo coserte los botones-

dijo con una amplia sonrisa , Beldam puso un botón sobre el lugar donde se supone deberían estar sus ojos , entonces agarro la aguja y empezó a costurar ,en ese momento la cara feliz de wibey se borro y su sonrisa parecía estar al revés , Beldam se detuvo enojada y dijo

–Wibey….sonríe –

el pobre niño solo le quedo sonreír aun que sintiera el penetrante dolor de la aguja , al hacerlo Beldam sonrió tanto como el y siguió costurando.

Al terminar se puso de pie de nuevo , se aproximo a lo que era posiblemente un perchero de madera y agarro un tipo de saco largo y negro, era de una tela suave y muy limpia

-ponte de pie –

ordeno Beldam dulcemente, el joven lo izo y Beldam le quito el saco negro que traía , debajo de el tenia un tipo de camisa blanca sin mangas, sus brazos era graciosamente delgados tanto como su cuerpo aparentemente débil y encorvado , la otra madre le puso el saco que había agarrado .

-ahora….los guantes…-

dijo la madre pidiendo sus manos , agarro un tipo de trapos negros y se los puso, resultaron ser guantes de cuero negro .su ropa parecía ser muy fina y limpia

-déjame verte-

dijo la madre torciendo la boca, arqueando una ceja y poniendo su mano en su barbilla , el joven se dio vuelta mostrándose completamente. Sus zapatos ligeramente verdes era de los mas finos sin imperfección, su pantalón de mezclilla parecía realmente costoso y de su largo saco negro que lo cubría casi por completo se podía decir mucho, sus ojos de botón resplandecían ante la luz de la velas , sus pantalones dejaban ver un pequeño y descuidado pedazo se sus piernas y su encorvado cuerpo lo hacían ver ligeramente mas bajito pero….esos grandes ojos de botón eternamente negros endulzados con una encantadora sonrisa llenaban su rostro como un pastel en un cumpleaños, la madre agarro un peine y empezó a peinarlo con delicadeza

–ahora hablemos de ya sabes….-

la madre puso su mano sobre la boca de el niño, mientras con la otra hacia un tipo de cierre imaginario en la de ella

–no hablaras mas-le contesto Beldam-pero para asegurarme de eso…..-

la madre metió su mano en el bolsillo de su delantal y saco una afilada tijera color plata –are que esa lengua deje de moverse , ¡entiendes¡ - Beldam cero y abrió la tijera acercándose al rostro de el joven…..

Una noche larga para Beldam seria esa, la construcción de su mas preciada obra, tuvo que poner cada detalle en el y arreglarlo con esmero aunque lo asiera sufrir.

Costuro , remendó , probo y cosió toda la noche en busca de el Wibey perfecto…

Ya era de mañana , la habitación estaba alumbrada de la fresca luz , era una gran habitación redonda ,con mesas por doquier ,todas llenas de hilos y tijeras ,con botones de todos colores en todas partes ,con telas extrañas y barios maniquís.

Beldam parecía seguir trabajando en Wibey, estaba frente a el tapándolo, seguramente remendando su tela , cambiando sus botones, pero luego se empezó a alegar yendo hacia una ventana , dejando ver otro al Wibey  
>el pobre niño sonreía de sufrimiento mientras se encorvaba sentado en la silla , sus zapatos finos, su pantalón costoso...eso ya no le era importante, el era un cómplice...era un desdichado cómplice y la obra mas preciada de Beldam…<p>

o…simplemente un impostor…un muñeco sin vida..sin…corazón…

un muñeco de trapo…


End file.
